1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact image sensor which is used as a picture image reading means in a facsimile machine or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 shows an example of an arrangement of a prior art contact image sensor.
The contact image sensor of FIG. 5 comprises a light source 11, a glass cover 12, a rod lens array 13, a photoelectric converter element array 14, a main frame 15 carrying thereon the above elements, and a substrate 16. The photoelectric converter element array 14 is supported to the main frame 15 via the substrate 16.
More in detail, the main frame 15 is made of metal allowing quick heat radiation therefrom such as aluminum, taking the heat radiation of the light source 11 into consideration. That is, in the prior art, the main frame 15 is formed by drawing metal, such as aluminum, and then applying a fabricating operation, such as cutting, to it.
However, the main frame 15 formed through the above drawing and fabricating operations is high in material cost and processing cost, which forms one of the major factors causing increases in the costs of the contact image sensor.
In addition, such a main frame 15 as formed in the aforementioned manner is low in dimensional accuracy. For this reason, mounting such a rod lens array 13 and a photoelectric converter element array 14 requires high mounting accuracy, and therefore, requires adjusting the mounting attitude of these members, which results in reduction of its assembling efficiency.